Glacialis Effect Chapter One
by mazuac
Summary: This is a Pokemon Fan-Fic that takes place in the Hokkai Region. The main character Alex gets his first Pokemon, and goes on an adventure to become the greatest trainer, and to stop a twisted group of villains that wish to rule the world through "bad ways


Chapter One - A New Pokemon

_Chosen… You have been Chosen as-_

It was the first day that Alex could truly be called a Pokemon Trainer. The bright beams of sunshine streaming in from his bedroom window awoke him from his dreams. He stretched, yawned, and smiled. _Today_, he thought, _today I get my first Pokemon and can be on my way to becoming a great Pokemon Trainer!_ He thought, hopping out of his bed and quickly getting into his normal clothes which consisted of jeans, a white undershirt and a green vest like shirt that went over the plain white shirt.

He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned, trying to finger-comb his messy mop of brown hair. _I think it may be time for a haircut…_ He thought, leaving his hair somewhat messy. He pulled on his socks, and slipped on his Tennis shoes. Quickly making his bed and looking around his small room. The wood flooring was new, and nice. The dark green walls had pictures of him at various ages playing with his dad's and mom's Pokemon. His favorite though, was a picture of himself at the Pokemon Coliseum last year with as his family, cheering on the psychic team. "Alex, breakfast is ready!" called his mom from the bottom of the stairs.

Alex quickly opened his door and raced down the steps. In the kitchen he found a plate steaming full of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. "Can't have my boy going hungry today, can I?" His Mom, Juliana, said to him as he sat down. "Thanks mom! Looks great and oh-? Where's dad?" Alex asked looking around. Juliana rolled her eyes, "you know your father. It's work here or work there. He had to leave almost an hour and a half ago on some secret work mission. Here's a note he left you, though." She said, handing Alex a not that had his Dads untidy handwriting on it.

_Dear Alex,_

_Congratulations on becoming a Pokemon trainer! I'm sorry I had to miss such a big day for you… But a Medidite was evolving and, well, you know. I AM an evolutionary scientist so… Well, I'll be home later on! Choose a good Pokemon, okay? _ _Love you!_

_Love your Father._

_P.S. – Just remember, Fighting-type Pokemon are the way to go!_

Alex smiled. His Dad's favorite type of Pokemon was the Fighting-type and ever since Alex came into this world, his Dad had been subtly nudging him towards the Fighting-type 

Pokemon. However, Alex fell in love with the exact opposite. The Psychic-type Pokemon always fascinated Alex, and he wouldn't pass up this time to get his own Pokemon, and one he wanted as well. Alex set the note down, ate quickly, said his goodbyes to his mother and was out the door towards the Pokemon laboratory run by Professor Ern.

He looked at his watch and smiled. _Right on time! _He thought as he looked at a Pidgey and a Starly fight over territory on a tree branch. _Pokemon are truly amazing creatures. Their power and variety is incredible! I hope I get a good Pokemon!_ Alex thought as the laboratory came into view.

The building was huge. Almost twenty times larger than his house and Alex's house was a fairly nice size. Alex stepped through the sliding doorways and into the brightly lit building. Here and there an assistant or scientist would scurry past, muttering to themselves about some report or a fight that had broken out between two Pokemon close by.

Alex found Professor Ern in a large area near the back of the building. His desk space was littered with paper and he looked to be in a frantic mood. At thirty-four years old, Ern was tall (6'4 to be precise) and scrawny with long arms and legs and short brown hair. His large, circular glasses gave him the impression that he could see a lot more than what he let on, and added a sense of intelligence to his scrawny character.

Ern looked up from his reports and greeted Alex happily. "Ah! Alex! Welcome, welcome." He said, looking at his watch. "Ah! Right on time, I like that in a trainer. So, I assume you're here to pick up your first Pokemon, no?" He asked, chuckling at his own joke. _Man, this guy has dry humor…_ Alex thought, _oh well! He seems nice enough!_

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up my first Pokemon." Alex replied, watching as Ern thought for a moment. "Alright then Alex, any Pokemon you've been thinking of in particular?" He asked. Alex shook his head and said "not so much. However, I was thinking of getting a Psychic-type Pokemon… if that's okay with you, of course." Alex said, and Professor Ern smiled. "Of course it is. Right this way, Alex! Now, let me tell you a little bit about Psychic Pokemon."

Ern led Alex through a series of long, platinum hallways into the very back of the Laboratory. There, Alex gasped. They were in a huge room that contained shelf after shelf filled with Pokeballs. "This room" Ern said, smiling, "is where we keep Pokemon to study. And now we must find our way to the Psychic Pokeball area! Now, I was going to tell you about Psychic Pokemon, wasn't I?" Answering his own question, he began to talk.

"Now" Ern began, "Psychic Pokemon are different from the other Pokemon types in many ways. Thus, it makes Psychic's a distinct type of Pokemon. They possess incredible 

abilities, such as teleporting them and their trainer to any town or city they have already visited before, along with telepathy. Some of them even have the ability to read minds and see the future, like Natu. Psychics also can- Ah!" The Professor exclaimed, "here we are!"

They stopped in front of a single shelf that ran to the corner of the back of the room. The Pokeballs here didn't seem different, but upon closer inspection Alex saw that there were small purple marks upon the balls. "Any Pokemon in particular, Alex?" Ern asked, and Alex shook his head. "Not really, but I'm sure you would have an idea of what a beginner would be good with." Alex suggested, looking around shyly.

The professor smiled, "so humble! Well, let's see here…" The Professor said, as he began looking at one Pokeball after another and every now and then he would pull a Pokeball out of the shelf. Finally he stood holding three Pokeballs in his hand; "alright" he said "these are the Pokemon I have chosen for you. You may make a decision based on them. Abra" He said, sending a beam of light out of one Pokeball that then turned into the Pokemon Abra. "Natu" Ern said, sending out another beam of light from a Pokeball, which turned into a small green bird. "And finally Ralts." Another beam of light came out and turned into the Pokemon Ralts.

"You may make your decision here. I'll leave as you talk and make your choice." The Professor said, walking away. "Hm… Alright hello Abra!" Alex said enthusiastically. The Pokemon didn't even move. "Er… Alright hello Natu!" Alex tried again, looking at the tiny bird. The Pokemon just stared back at him. "Um… Alright! Hello Ralts?" This time, the Pokemon looked up at Alex. He couldn't see the eyes on the Pokemon, but he felt its stare. "Ralts!" it said in a long, monotonous voice.

_Well, I know who I like! And Ralts is kinda' cute to!_ "Er… Professor, are you there?" Alex said to the air, hoping he would hear his call. Ern walked around the edge of a shelf and said "so, you have made your choice?" "I have and I choose Ralts to be my Pokemon!" Ern smiled, "alright, here is its Pokeball!" Ern said, handing Ralts' Pokeball over to Alex. "Thanks Professor! I promise to become a great Pokemon trainer and to try my best!" Ern smiled and nodded. "Alex, if you would follow me I have one more thing to give you." The Professor said, walking towards the door that led to the main part of the laboratory.

"Return, Ralts!" Alex said, pointing the Pokeball at the small Pokemon. A red beam of light shot out of the Pokeball enveloping Ralts and then began to retreat, leaving nothing in Ralts' place. Alex looked at Abra and Natu, _well the Professor didn't tell me to do anything… I suppose I should go follow him!_

Alex quickly caught up with Ern and told him about the Pokemon being left on the floor. "Oh, it's fine. The computer system in the Pokeballs will retrieve the Pokemon and later on I'll restore them to the shelf." Ern said, turning and walking over to his desk. He pulled open a drawer and brought out a red, small, thin and rectangular object.

"This" Ern began "is an updated Pokedex that I have been working on. It is customizable and has some new updates to it. It can tell the level, move set, and gender of your Pokemon along with various other useful information such as how happy they are, a summary on them and so on. Along with that, it will tell you summaries of Pokemon you have captured and will record data of Pokemon you have seen automatically. Along your journey, you may find new applications and programs that can be updated and installed upon your Pokedex if you would like to have the products, installation is simple. With this Pokedex, I would like you to go and capture and record data of every Pokemon out there. The Hokkai region is only one of many regions out there. There is Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh in which can also be explored later on. But, please, do this as a favor for me?" Ern asked.

Alex nodded and said "I'll try my best, Professor!" The Professor smiled and said "thank you, here you are!" He said, handing Alex the Pokedex. Alex thanked the Professor and raced off towards home to show his parents his new Pokemon.


End file.
